Pipe Dream
by Rydooper
Summary: Hope is a rather fickle thing, no? While most have some form of it, the rarest of the universe, with the most hope for it, are chosen for the greatest honour. Eli is one of those few.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

howdy mchowdy welcome to DC land and my first multi-chapter fic on here so yeh

Main thing to note is that this is a Dick Grayson/OC fic and said OC is a Blue Lantern, which means that their power comes from hope instead of will.

cool.

I will try and update regularly but I am prone to both writers block and a busy schedule (thanks school)

So probably once every few weeks?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rolling his shoulders for a moment, he breathed out heavily, attempting to calm himself. In a moment, he recaptured the serenity he felt whilst among the other Blue Lanterns, but it was rapidly stolen by a wave of worry.

"Blue. You're overthinking again." His uncle, dressed in his Green Lantern uniform, warned him, staring down at him, in simultaneous amusement and worry.

Blue, as he had came to be known while in superhero form, sighed, running a hand through his royal blue hair, leaving it to spike at the ends.

"How can't I? I've never met another hero before, Green." He declared, staring into his uncle's hidden eyes. Blue's own eyes were hidden, not behind a mask, but behind a pair of sunglasses.

" _Your identity is a secret. Keep it that way_." Green had told him, once he had discovered that Blue had became a Lantern.

Despite the annoyances that his rule came with, Blue understood the reasoning. He just wished that he didn't have to.

"Just breathe. You're not the only newbie there." He perked up at this fact, eyes wide in shock.

"Really?"

"Yup. Martian Manhunter's niece is joining the team too."

Blue frowned, biting his lip lightly, "I don't think that helps, actually."

"Look, kid." His uncle placed a hand on his shoulder, crouching to his level, "I know that you're new to all of this superhero business, but these people are just like you - teenagers who want to make a difference, save the world. Just think how much good you can do with them! You can save so many people and you don't even know it."

A blush fell over the teen, before he hardened his face, smiling calmly.

"Yeah. I can."

"There's the nephew I know." Green chuckled, ruffling the teen's hair, who groaned in response, attempting to fix it.

"Green! Why are you like this?"

Twenty minutes later, the pair of Lanterns stood before two Martians, though the younger of them seemed anxious, as she rocked from one foot to the other.

"Hi." She smiled softly, awkwardness seeping through.

"Hey." An awkward silence collapsed for a second, until Blue chuckled nervously, "I'm not the only one feeling the awkwardness, right?"

"Not at all!" She burst out into a grin, starting to ramble, "I'm glad I'm not the only new hero - not that, it's a bad thing, just that it's new and a little scary."

Nodding along as she spoke, he couldn't help but wonder if Green had been like this when he first joined too.

"And I really hope that I'm not rambling right now, because it kinda feels like it."

"Just breathe deeply. It's somewhat calming." He offered, softly smiling, before a thought hit him like a train.

Glancing around, he realised that Green and MM had struck up a conversation about the sector while he and MM's niece talked - well, as she talked at him.

"You're right. It is pretty calming." She breathed out deeply, shoulders collapsing, "I'm Miss Martian - but you can call me M'gann, or Megan. It's an Earth name."

"I'm Blue Lantern." He shook her hand and smiled, "Everyone calls me Blue. And, by everyone, I mean GL does. I've, uh, never met any other superheroes before."

"Me neither! I mean, I know my uncle, J'onn, but it's different, I guess." Agreeing with her, he chuckled slightly.

"I think we could be good friends."

"Really? Awesome!"

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian, and Green Lantern's nephew, Blue Lantern." The teenaged boy heard the Dark Knight declare as the four of them approached, with their mentors behind them.

Pulling to a halt not far from the team, Blue stood taller, leaving a small grin on his face.

"Hi." M'gann repeated from earlier and, instead of speaking, he gave a mock salute, smirking.

"Liking this gig more every minute," A ginger boy mumbled to the other three, before running at an almost-impossible speed to the pair of them, and speaking up, "Welcome aboard!

"I'm Kid Flash, that's," He gestured behind him to a black haired boy, wearing sunglasses, "Robin,", then to a second, dark skinned boy, appearing much older than the previous, "Aqualad.

"It's cool if you forget their names." Kid Flash smiled at her, appearing to be in a dream-like state, and Blue couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"I'm honoured to be included." M'gann summed up her thoughts simply, concisely.

"So you are a Lantern?" Aqualad's voice brought him out of his thoughts and he glanced up, a slight blush growing.

"Y-yeah, I am. I'm, uh, kinda new though." In response, the older boy hummed.

"It must have been an honour. As I understand it, Blue Lanterns are rarely chosen."

"Y-yeah, I'm one of the few. It was a surprise to say the least. Especially the whole 'visiting another planet' part." Blue grinned, revealing pale teeth.

"Hey, Superboy!" Flinching at the loud noise, he raised an eyebrow at Robin's shouting, "Come meet the newbies!"

From the other side of the room, another boy approached, appearing around the same age as Aqualad, but with paler skin and a more grumpy demeanour about him.

He stood opposite M'gann for a moment, as her shirt shifted colours to match his - it became black, with a red 'X' across the middle - and she blushed.

"I like your shirt." For a moment, he didn't respond, until a small smile found itself upon his face.

"Today, is the day." Aqualad declared, glancing over the gathered sidekicks, and Blue contained a squeal at the warming sensation that came from the hope around him.

 _Today was the day._


End file.
